List Of Boop-A-Doop Singers
A list of baby-talk singers who have sung or imitated the 1920s en-vogue Boop singing style, singing in baby voices and/or scat ad-lib. Recordings listed can be from animation or live-action/live performances, and also records. Included are songs listed from news archives. Baby Esther Lee Jones Recordings: "Wha-Da-Da", "Don't Be Like That", "Is There Anything Wrong In That?". Gertrude Saunders Recordings: "Red Hot Mamma", "Yes Indeed He Do". Baby Cox Recordings: "The Moocher", "I Can't Give You Anything But Love", "Hot And Bothered". Helen Kane (The Boop-Boop-a-Doop Girl) Recordings: "That's My Weakness Now", "I Wanna Be Loved By You", ""I Want To Be Bad", "Do Something", "I Have To Have You", "Was There Anything Wrong In That?", "Dangerous Nan McGrew", "Aint'Cha", I Got It But It Don't Do Me No Good", "Button Up Your Overcoat", "I Owe You", "If I Knew You Better", "The Prep Step", "What Did Cleopatra Say?", "He's So Unusual", "Don't Be Like That", "Abba Dabba Honeymoon", "Hug Me! Kiss Me! Love Me!", "I'd Do Anything For You", "When I Get You Alone Tonight", "When My Sugar Walks Down The Street", "I'D Go Barefoot All Winter Long", "I Think You'll Like It", "Me And The Man In The Moon", "Thank You Father", "If I Knew You Better", "That's Why I'm Happy", "What Have Ya Got To Lose?", "My Man Is On The Make", "Readin' Ritin' Rhythm", "I Tawt I Taw A Puddy Tat", "The Beanbag Song", "I Love Myself Because You Love Me", "Give Me A Little Kiss Will Ya?", "Honey". Marjorie Babe Kane Recordings: "When A Woman Loves A Man", "Every Now And Then", "I Wanna Find A Boy", "The Flippety Flop", "Must Be Love". Annette Hanshaw Recordings: "I Think You'll Like It", "I Want To Be Bad", "I Wanna Be Loved By You", "Was There Anything Wrong In That?", "He's So Unusual", "Button Up Your Overcoat", "Don't Be Like That", "You Wouldn't Fool Me Would You?" Frances McCoy Recordings: "Hello Baby!" Fanny Brice Recordings: "When A Woman Loves A Man" Baby Rose Marie Recordings: "Don't Be Like That" Mitzi Green Recordings: "What Did Cleopatra Say?" Ginger Rogers Recordings: "Why Can't We Get Along?", "Dear Sir", "I'm Writing You A Letter", "I Got It But It Don't Do Me No Good", "Why Can't You Love That Way?" Dorothy Lee: Recordings: "Do Something", "You've Got What Gets Me" Ermine Calloway Recordings: "Do Something", "Was There Anything Wrong In That?", "That's Him Now!", "I Wanna Be Bad", "Give Your Baby Lots Of Lovin". Marjorie Louise Hines (Margie Hines) Recordings: "I Have To Have You", "Harry Warren Medley", "Boop-Oop-a-Doop! (Means I Love You!)". Kate Wright (Catherine/Kathryn Wright) Recordings: "He's So Unusual", "Do I Know What I'm Doing?", "I'd Do Anything For You", "I've Got A Feeling I'm Falling", "You'd Be Surprised", "Humming To Myself". Mae Questel' (The 'Betty Boop''' Girl) Recordings: "Aint'Cha", "You're Driving Me Crazy", "That's My Weakness Now", "Don't Take My Boop-Oop-a-Doop Away", "Sweet Betty", "The Girl In The Little Green Hat", "I Want You For Christmas", "On The Good Ship Lollipop", "Animal Crackers In My Soup", "The Music Goes Round And Around", "Oh Gee, Oh Gosh, Oh Golly I'm In Love", "Oh My Goodness", "The Codfish Ball", "Practicing The Piano", "I've Got A Pain In My Sawdust", "Polly Wolly Doodle", "When I Grow Up", "The Right Somebody To Love", "The Broken Record", "You Gotta Eat Your Spinach Baby", "You'd Be Surprised", "Keep A Little Song Handy", "Button Up Your Overcoat". Bonnie Poe Recordings: "My Silent Love", "Puddin Head Jones", "Poor Cinderella", "Who's Afraid Of The Big Bad Wolf". Alice Hamada (Nippon/Japan Betty Boop) Recordings: "Tweet Tweet Tweet", "What's A Girly To Do?", "Who's Afraid Of The Big Bad Wolf". Marilyn Maxwell Recordings: "That's My Weakness Now (He's Got Boop-Oopy-Doop!)". Kay Barry Recordings: "I Wanna Be Loved By You". Gloria Wood Recordings: "Charleston Charlie". Debbie Reynolds Recordings: "I Wanna Be Loved By You" (For Debbie Reynolds by Helen Kane). Cláudia Raia Recordings: "I Wanna Be Loved By You", "Too Darn Hot". Rose Murphy (The Che Che Girl) Recordings: "I Wanna Be Loved By You". Desirée Goyette Recordings: "I Wanna Be Loved By You", "Just Give Em Your Boop-Oop-a-Doop", "I Only Have Eyes For You", "I Can Give You Anything But Love". Melissa Fahn Recordings: "Movie Star Island", "Mysterious Rhythm", "You Don't Have To Be A Star To Be A Star". Sandy Fox Recordings: "I Wanna Be Loved By You", "Don't Take My Boop-Oop-a-Doop Away", "Do Something", "Santa Baby", "Button Up Your Overcoat". Cheryl Hudock Chase Recordings: "I Wanna Be Loved By You", "Button Up Your Overcoat", "Do Something", "That's My Weakness Now", "Don't Be Like That", "Little Pal", "Poor Cinderella". Cyndi Lauper Recordings: "He's So Unusual", "She Bop". Madonna Recordings: "Santa Baby". Didi Conn Recordings: "Who's Afraid Of The Big Bad Wolf", "I Want A Hippopotamus For Christmas", "Crazy Bradley", "I'm Five", "The New Baby", "Playing On The Seesaw", "I Like Old People, Don't You?", "The Puddle", "Just Imagine", "Colored Kisses", "Don't Tickle Me". Sarah Stiles Recordings: "Do Something", "Don't Take My Boop-Oop-a-Doop Away", "Aint'Cha", "The Music Goes Round And Around", "The Broken Record". Shannon Timberg Recordings: "Be Human", "The Boopin' Stride", "Don't Take My Boop-Oop-a-Doop Away", "I've Got A Language All My Own", "You've Got To Have Pep", "Keep A Little Song Handy", "Sweet Betty". Camilla Bard Recordings: "Back Together Again", "Waiting For Someone", "Elixir". Category:Betty Boop Songs Category:Music Category:Baby Esther Category:Baby Esther Jones